The present invention relates to nail polish remover. Nail polish is frequently called "nail lacquer," especially in the technical literature.
Organic solvents, frequently diluted with water, are commonly used for the removal of nail lacquer, particularly from finger and toe nails. Organic solvents commonly used for this purpose include acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, acetonitrile, ethyl acetate and butyl acetate. These solvents are variously volatile, flammable or toxic, all of which properties clearly are disadvantageous. Moreover, there is a trend toward the prohibition of the inclusion of volatile solvents in consumer products in order to reduce air pollution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,331 (Murase) discloses a nail lacquer remover in the form of a transparent gel containing, among other ingredients, a carbonate selected from the group consisting of ethylene carbonate, propylene carbonate, butylene carbonate and glycerine carbonate and 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidone ("DMI"). The carbonate and DMI are said by Murase to readily dissolve nitrocellulose, which, of course, is the main constituent of a common type of nail lacquer. Other essential ingredients of Murase's nail lacquer remover are hydroxypropyl cellulose and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,464 discloses an opaque, creamy nail lacquer remover containing, among other ingredients, about 70 to 90% by weight of acetone and about 1% by weight of propylene glycol or glycerine as a humectant.
Dimethyl isosorbide is known as a dermal penetrant, solvent for pharmaceuticals and coupling agent to aid preparation of a homogeneous deodorant stick but these have nothing to do with nail lacquer removal. Typical prior art relating to dimethyl isosorbide is: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,230, 4,032,464, 4,228,162, 4,711,904, 4,781,917, 4,801,331 and 4,816,261 as well as PCT Published Application No. WO 89/04179.